UofA Math Ed. Meetups Wiki
Welcome to the UofA Math Ed. Meetups Wiki UofA Math Ed. Meetup is a weekly gathering for math education graduate students and professors in the University of Alberta, Edmonton, AB. It serves as a platform for diverse and interesting ideas interacting with each other. Participants can use this platform to discuss ideas, rehearse presentations, share works (e.g., planned, in progress, or completed), and organize guest lectures or other academic related activities. Time: every Tuesday, 1-2 pm (Summer break, will resume in the fall term 2015) ''' '''Location: Education South Room 933. What Have We Discussed or Done in the Previous Meetups? Mar 17, 2015 (last session before September 2015) * Questions raised by a G10 student ** 1) Why does the quadratic formula work? ** 2) Why do the trigonometric ratios work? (e.g., sin x = opposite / hypotenuse) ** 3) What is i (the imaginary number)? or, How can we understand the concept of i? Mar 10, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Pi * In what ways do craftsmen think/do mathematically while engaging craft making? Mar 3, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Fraction * Conference presentation (Developing the embodiment of math concepts) debrief Feb 24, 2015 * Concept study follow up, Function Feb 10, 2015 * Conference presentations debrief; What did you learn from presenting in a teachers' convention? * Discussion: What does math education do? Gatekeeper? Jan 20, 2015 * Candidacy exam report * Nonlinear writing/presenting, how to mess writing up to embody complexity thinking ** Nonlinear writing examples: *** Thom, J. S. (2004). Re-rooting the learning space : minding where children’s mathematics grow. Retrieved from https://circle.ubc.ca/handle/2429/15847 *** Maturana, H. R., & Varela, F. J. (1987). The tree of knowledge: The biological roots of human understanding. Boston, MA, US: New Science Library/Shambhala Publications. (The table of contents of this book is nonlinear) ** Tools to consider for nonlinear writing/presenting: *** PowerPoint (with multiple forms of representations on one slide), *** Hypertext (What if dissertation can be written like an online webpage including multiple hyperlinks?) *** Prezi, a presentation software *** FreeMind,a free mind mapping software *** Twine, an open-source tool for telling interactive, nonlinear stories *** Other useful free software to play with: Scratch, Inkscape... * Different versions of Christine's research questions (increasing student achievement -> student views of success, how question -> what question) Jan 13, 2015 * Concept study * Possible forms of re-encountering what one has learned before & math task examples for each form Jan 6, 2015 * Luis Radford (2014) On teachers and students: An ethical cultural-historic perspective. PME38 Proceedings, Vol 1, pp. 1-20. * Simmt & Kieren (in press). Three "moves" in enactivist research: a reflection on the papers in this issue. ZDM - The International Journal on Mathematics Education, issue 2015-2. * Alberta math curriculum, teacher education and teaching jobs in North America -- see Community/ Blog post for history What Might be Discussed or Done in the Future Meetups? * Some interesting research you've done last semester * Academic writing - What is your relationship with writing? What is your metaphor of writing? Any good strategies to improve writing or cultivate a healthy relationship with writing? * Possible guest speakers. What about a talk about mind from a philosophical or biological perspective? e.g., people from the department of philosophy http://www.philosophy.ualberta.ca/People.aspx * A reading group, Re. Elaine's suggestion - If there is a group of people who would like to read Varela, Thomspon and Rosch Embodied Mind and then one of Dr Dawson's books I would be happy to join in. * A writing group, e.g., a collaborative writing project around the idea of embodied math? Guest Speakers Who is Coming to Visit Us? Who Came to Visit Us? Note: click on the guest speaker's name for detail information about his/her session(s) and related resource(s) Jan 29, 2015. Dr. Michael R.W. Dawson. Topic:Towards A More Embodied Approach to Mathematics. Nov 12 - 13, 2014. Dr. John Mason. Topics: 'Researching Practice: The Discipline of Noticing; Rich Pedagogy On (Academic) Writing Click 'here '''for some comments/reflections on writing from Dr. John Mason. ' Conferences or Working Meetings Information ''' (check individual conferences for proposal deadlines)'' * '''PDK Research Showcase (Feb 12, 2015), Proposal due: Dec 15, 2014; U of Alberta. This showcase might be a good way to connect with local classroom teachers. * 7th Graduate Student Research Showcase (Mar 21,2015), Proposal due: Feb 7,2015. University of Alberta. Departments of Secondary Ed.+Elementary Ed. * [http://earcome7.weebly.com/ EARCOME7] (11 May-15 May, 2015), http://earcome7.weebly.com/ * 5th IAACS Triennial Conference (May 26-29, 2015) Proposal due: Nov 15, 2014. 'University of Ottawa. http://www.iaacs.ca/conference/5th-triennial-conference/ * CSSE Conference 2015 (30 May – 3 June 2015), ''Proposal due: Nov 5, 2014. http://www.csse-scee.ca/conference/ * 'CMESG '('''June 5-9, 2015) '''University of Moncton, Moncton (New-Brunswick), http://cmesg.ca * [http://www.researchideas.ca/coding '''Math+Coding Symposium] (Jun 19-21, 2015) http://www.researchideas.ca/coding (Possible funding support for graduate students, up to $500, check the registration webpage for details) * ICTMT12(June 24-27, 2015) Faro, Portugal, http://ictmt12.pt/ * John Mason's Institute for Mathematical Pedagogy (IMP) (Jul 28-31, 2015) http://mcs.open.ac.uk/jhm3/IMP/IMP.html * ICTMA-17 2015 Conference (July 19- 24, 2015), The University of Nottingham’s Centre for Research in Mathematics Education (CRME) * MCATA-Science Co-Conference (Oct. 23 – 24, 2015), Fantasyland Hotel, Edmonton * [http://www.pmena.org/html/annualconference.html PME-NA 37]' '(Nov. 5-8, 2015) East Lansing, Michigan, http://pmena2015.org/info/important-dates ** February 16, 2015 - Proposals Due for Research Reports and Brief Research Reports ** February 16, 2015 - Final Day to Sign Up to be a Proposal Reviewer -- Thank you for your assistance! ** March 16, 2015 - Proposals Due for Working Groups and Posters * The World Association of Lesson Studies (WALS) Conference 2015, http://www.walsnet.org/ * [http://www.csse-scee.ca/site/index.html CSSE 2016] (May 29 - June 1, 2016), University of Calgary, Alberta. * [http://icme13.org/home ICME-13] (July 24th - 31st , 2016) Hamburg, Germany, The ICME-13 2nd announcement with call for submissions is now available at http://icme13.org/announcements/second Funding Resources (conference related) * GSA Professional Development Award, maximum of $500 (master's) or $1000 (PhD) during a degree program, up to a maximum of $500 in a fiscal year Latest Activity on this Website Category:Browse